yo no te perdere
by Hime-sama-hentai
Summary: Podra Sasuke reparar el daño que causo Naruto en el corazon de Hinata? pero sobre todo Naruto permitira que Hinata lo deje de querer tan facil? lo se pesimo summary gommen


Yo no te perderé!

Se podía observar a un rubio ojiazul sentado en el monumento a los hokages de la villa oculta entre las hojas Konoha, el rostro de los hokages en el que muy pronto estaría el de él, Naruto Uzumaki tenía una sonrisa de victoria impregnada en el rostro y es que no todos los días se ve a un Sasuke Uchiha nervioso pero no por eso era la sonrisa cuando averiguo porque estaba nervioso sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en furia lo podía recordar, pero también lo preocupado que se encontraba y es que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata, si la chica que estaba enamorada de él pero recordó todo lo que sufrió el día que ella se fue.

Tenían 15 años cuando ella se fue de la aldea y todo por dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos hacia Sakura recordaba ese día lo tenía clavado en su memoria

-FLASHBACK-

Esa tarde Hinata había salido destrozada de su casa y es que su padre le había informado que estaba comprometida con el hijo del Señor feudal, n siquiera lo conocía así que decidió ir a buscar a Naruto dejaría atrás su vergüenza y timidez para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto para que él le ayudara a que el compromiso no se llevara a cabo, iba por el bosque un poco alegado de la aldea para poder pensar en lo que le diría a Naruto, pero lo que encontró le destrozo el corazón, sintió como su corazón se quebraba en millones de pedazos ahí frente a ella se encontraban bajo un árbol su amado rubio encima de una persona con cabellera rosa pero muy conocida para ella, era Sakura Haruno la chica de la cual Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado se besaban se acariciaban como si su vida dependiera de ello; Hinata soltó un sollozo pero inmediatamente se cubrió la boca pero fue demasiado tarde Naruto la escucho pero no la vio.

-Quien anda ahí?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada y enojada ya que le arruinaron el momento con su pelirrosa pero Sakura si vio a la persona y nada mas sonrió y se incorporo un poco

-Naruto de seguro no es nadie-dijo mientras le besaba el pecho-mejor continuemos-menciono observando a la ojiperla

Hinata no aguanto, pero ese comentario en vez de entristecerla le dio coraje y como ella tenía que atravesar por hi para llegar al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo no iba a tomar otra ruta si Sakura quería demostrar que gano está bien pero no se iba a burlar de ella, así que salió de tras del árbol en el que se hallaba bajo los sorprendidos ojos azules y jades, el primero por ver en esos hermosos ojos perla llenos de lagrimas y los segundos por que creyeron que ella solo lloraría y se iría

-Hi-Hinata-tartamudeo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie

-No se preocupen yo ya me iba -menciono Hnata sin tartamudear y con la voz más segura que pudo y camino hasta estar a un lado de ellos no se iba a soltar a llorar no enfrente de Sakura así solo le daría la victoria

-Hinata y-yo-Naruto no sabi que decir quería justificar lo que la ojiperla vio y no sabía porque

-Naruto déjala no tienes porque darle razón de nada-dijo Sakura tomando a Naruto de la mano

-Tiene razón Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san no tiene porque darme ninguna explicación no es nada mío-

A Naruto le dolió que lo llamara por su apellido pero con eso le demostró lo mal que estaba

-Lo sé, quisieras que fuera más que solo un amigo verdad Hinata-dijo Sakura con cara burlona

Hinata no soporto eso pero trato de calmarse

-Le agradecería Haruno...-san que no digiera eso-dijo Hinata

-Por favor Hinata todos en la aldea saben lo que sientes por MI Naruto, eres demasiado débil para alguien como él-dijo con tono de posesividad

-Si todos en la aldea lo saben menos el pero gracias a usted ya se entero, sabe lo gracioso del asunto que yo a nadie le he dicho eso y la gente ya lo sabe pero en cambio usted grita el amor que le tiene a Uchiha-san pero-dijo viendo a Naruto que se encontraba en estado de shock-veo que el enamoramiento ya se le paso-y se marcho de ahí aguantándose las lagrimas pero no pudo retenerlas más tiempo, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido y a Sakura hecha una furia.


End file.
